


blood on the leaves

by queerness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: "i punched you in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend" AU, M/M, by accident, coffee shop AU, isak cant flirt, isak punches even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerness/pseuds/queerness
Summary: In which Isak's hands are weapons, Even's nose bleeds too easy, and Green Tea Créme Fraps are present.





	blood on the leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartass/gifts).



> i said i'd gift you a fic like five months ago so here you go, bitch. 
> 
> Title: Blood On The Leaves- Kanye West
> 
> WARNING: I probably fucked up a lot and I didn't get anyone to read it before i posted and shit so rip and enjoy

A near full coffee shop was not the best place to meet up. It’s just loud enough to hear your own conversation and no one else’s. The smell of coffee is calming. And free WIFI’s a plus. Usually, it’s the perfect place. Unless you're Isak Valtersen.

The man cannot control his hands. The amount of times he's nearly hit someone while talking is most likely in the hundreds. Yet, here they are. Isak and Jonas, coffee on the counter, talking about life, and dodging Isak’s hands.

“-and then he just-“ Isak threw his hand out, and hit someone square in the nose.

“ _Shit_ ,” the someone muttered. He was still sitting as he covered his nose. Isak instantly felt sorry. Not just because he hit someone, but also because the person he hit was fucking _hot_. He had the longest legs in Oslo and blonde hair that basically defied gravity and sweet fuck his nose is bleeding.

“Oh my fuck, I'm so sorry. I swear that was an accident I-“ Isak rambled.

The someone held up his abnormally large hand, the one that wasn't on his nose. “It's fine, my nose bleeds super easy. No worries.”

“Yeah, um, okay. Do you need some help like, not bleeding?” Isak asked.

The someone laughed again. “Yeah, probably.” He gestured toward his laptop. “I just need to get my things.”

“Jonas can watch them,” Isak suggested too fast. His eyes widened slightly as he realized how weird that sounded. “I mean, you'd like bleed all over it. He can watch it until you stop bleeding and… yeah.”

“Uh, yeah. Okay,” the someone stood and Jonas slid in his seat.

“I got it,” Jonas saluted.

The two blondes walked to the bathroom, Isak guiding the other while the latter’s head was tilted back. Once they were in the bathroom, Isak quickly grabbed a handful of napkins.

“Jeez, man. You took the last of them,” the taller man chuckled.

“Dude, I'm so sorry. Can I like buy you a drink or something?” Isak was basically pulling his hair out.

“If it's because you feel obligated to, nah.” The someone took the napkins off his nose. It stopped bleeding, thankfully, but there was dried blood all over. He wet a clean napkin and cleaned himself.

“Maybe I want to because you’re cute and I can't flirt?” Isak raised his eyebrows as he leaned on the wall by the mirror.

“In that case, I guess I can't stop you.” The someone smiled as he dried his nose.

Isak grinned at him. He pushed off the wall and walked out. At the counter, he ordered his favorite drink. Even walked out of the bathroom, clean and dry, and smiled once he saw Isak.

“Grande Green Tea Crème for Isak,” the barista yelled. Isak grabbed the drink and handed it to the other boy.

“So, your name’s Isak,” Even smiled. He took a sip of his drip and raised his fucking eyebrows. “And you think I'm cute?”

Isak covered his face with his hands. “Yes,” he muttered.

“My name’s Even, and I think you're cute too,” he looked down at his watch, “I also have to go. Can I get your number?”

“Yeah, of course” Even handed Isak his phone. The latter quickly typed his number and handed it back.

Even smiled as he gathered his stuff. Once all his papers and computer were in his bag, he turned to Isak. “See you later?”

“See you later.” Isak confirmed. A few minutes after Even left, his phone dinged.

_**Fra Unknown:** _

_Can't wait for next time x Even_


End file.
